


Тренер Юри Кацуки

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: После финала Гран-при в Барселоне Юри продолжает один из самых успешных сезонов в своей жизни. К сожалению, далеко не все считают, что это его заслуга.





	Тренер Юри Кацуки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для команды fandom Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2018. За вычитку спасибо our love to admire.

«Не нужно обращать внимание на глупцов», — эту очевидную истину Виктору, которому самый первый сезон в юниорах принес какую-никакую, но известность, пытался вдолбить еще Фельцман, вообще-то не очень склонный ни к воспитательной работе, ни к жалости. Конечно, Виктор и тогда уже отлично знал, что человек, желающий чего-то добиться в большом спорте, должен быть готов к трудностям разного рода, и был готов — к изнурительным тренировкам, обидным ошибкам, поражениям от более сильных соперников, даже к серьезным травмам, но не к тому, что его идеальные прыжки назовут недокрученными, а его грациозные движения — нечеткими. А ведь это было в то время, когда интернет еще не приобрел таких ужасающих масштабов.

Чем чаще Виктор выигрывал, тем больше становилось критики, тем громче она звучала — и тем меньшее значение он ей придавал. «После того, как оценки выставлены, — любил говорить Фельцман, — единственная критика, которая должна иметь для тебя значение, — это моя». Не то чтобы от таких слов Виктор резко прекращал переживать — а в более старшем возрасте скорее злиться, — но он понимал, по крайней мере, что Фельцман прав. Тем более, критики от него поступало в избытке даже после олимпийских побед.

Ох, дядя Яша, кладезь мудрости.

На самом деле, Виктор подозревал, что его решение вернуться в соревновательный спорт примерно на десять процентов продиктовано тоской по Фельцману. Да, у него были отличные природные данные и удивительная работоспособность, под которую маскировались всего лишь — всего лишь? — беззаветная любовь ко льду и нежелание когда-либо его покидать, но чемпиона из него сделал все-таки дядя Яша. И, уезжая в Японию к удивительному, невероятному, в двадцать три года до сих пор не ограненному, но очевидно бриллиантовому Юри Кацуки, Виктор, хоть и будучи полон новых идей, рассчитывал, что собственный ученический опыт ему как-нибудь поможет.

Однако если сказать Юри, что для него должна иметь значение только критика тренера, тот охотно согласится: хорошо, Виктор, — а страдать будет по-тихому, дома, притворяясь, что спит. Это они уже проходили. Это Виктору не понравилось.

Даже в своем возрасте, даже при своих регалиях Юри иной раз был до странности не уверен в своих силах. В России такие не выходили из юниоров — слишком чувствительные, не способные прятаться за равнодушие или скрывать свои страхи под нарочито позитивной оболочкой. Преимущество Юри заключалось в его искренности, именно поэтому «Эрос» в какой-то момент и сумел разрушить эту неуверенность — однако та, словно живучий сорняк, немедленно пустила побеги снова.

Ладно, надо думать предметно. Виктор еще раз пролистал пост, которым вчера разродился американский спортивный блогер и который за одну ночь неожиданно обрел дикую популярность. Бомбануло, как выразилась Мила, приславшая ему ссылку. Виктор сообщил ей, что не знает этого человека (ложь) и вообще, ему наплевать (полуправда). «Я знаю, что тебе наплевать, — ответила Мила. — Просто если ты вдруг заметишь, что Юри чет приуныл, то вот, скорее всего, причина».

Все дело было в том, что неделю назад Юри выиграл чемпионат четырех континентов, и, по мнению большинства в принципе на сей счет высказывающихся, это было несправедливо. 

Самым обидным казалось то, что многое в посте соответствовало действительности. Да, Юри не поставили недокрут на сальхове — хотя ругать спортсмена за косяк технической панели по меньшей мере странно. Да, если бы Леруа не порвал связки и не снялся, Юри, скорее всего, проиграл бы ему — он был сильнее и вряд ли повторил бы свои ошибки с финала Гран-при. Да, Алтыну опять пожалели компонентов — Виктор, положа руку на сердце, тоже бы пожалел, потому что Отабеку пора что-нибудь сделать со своей зажатостью. Да, соперники Юри допускали недочеты и помарки — как будто где-то обходится без них. И как будто есть на свете хоть один фигурист, которому ни разу в жизни не помогли чужие неудачи и лояльность судей. Он и сам когда-то… 

Тут Виктор добрался до того места, где автор безапелляционно сообщал, что судьи ставят высокие компоненты вовсе не Кацуки, а его новому тренеру, сияние славы которого, отражаясь от подопечного, всем застит глаза, и в раздражении щелкнул кнопкой блокировки экрана. Он и так прекрасно помнил, что написано дальше. Дальше недовольный блогер наконец переходил от внешних факторов к внутренним и подробно рассказывал, что именно его не устроило в прокатах самого Юри; а потом начинались комментарии — и если пост еще был написан хоть и ядовитым тоном, но в целом в рамках приличий, то в комментариях, конечно, мало кто считал нужным сдерживаться или как-то обосновывать свою ругань.

Шагая обратно к катку, Виктор убрал телефон в карман жилетки, который после этого застегнул на молнию, — а жилетку снял и, поравнявшись с трибунами, кинул на пластмассовое сиденье в третьем ряду. Глупо было надеяться, что до Юри этот пост не дойдет, но Виктор надеялся хотя бы на то, что сумеет, когда дойдет, сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее. Язык у него все-таки был подвешен отлично, слова всегда приходили к нему сами — ну, нет, почти всегда. Он остановился, так и не дойдя до бортика. Порой дар речи ему все же отказывал.

Виктор отступил на несколько шагов назад, в тень. Ему уже давно стало очевидно, что таланты Юри лучше всего раскрываются, когда на него никто не смотрит, — и жаль, что обеспечить отсутствие лишних глаз на соревнованиях было невозможно. Юри, проезжая мимо, развернулся спиной вперед и сразу же обратно. Лопатка едва заметно дернулась под тренировочной майкой — как крылышко. Виктор зажмурился и потряс головой — вот только сравнений с ангелами в его арсенале комплиментов еще не хватало. Пошло и не смешно. 

Однако ему вдруг дико захотелось прикоснуться к ней — провести двумя пальцами сверху вниз, осторожно надавить, прощупывая кость. Он почти видел эту лопатку перед собой: небольшую, аккуратную, а под ней маленькую темно-коричневую родинку. Но сейчас было не время — и вовсе не потому, что они находились на катке, точнее, не только поэтому. Юри был в том редком для себя состоянии, когда окружающий мир переставал для него существовать — он не видел Виктора, который, хоть и продолжал стоять сбоку от трибун, не скрывал, на самом деле, своего присутствия, и не замечал его серой жилетки, брошенной на желтое кресло. Он катался, прикрыв глаза — пользуясь тем, что на льду больше никого не было, и, наверное, тем, что изучил домашний каток в Хасецу едва ли не лучше, чем собственную комнату. В следующем сезоне, когда Виктор снова станет соревноваться, придется, наверное, арендовать лед в Питере, но время разобраться с этим они найдут, а пока оставалось надеяться на то, что гостеприимность Хасецу в ближайшие несколько месяцев не угаснет. Впрочем, это было чистое кокетство — в родном городе Юри знали и любили, особенно после недавней череды блестящих побед.

Глядя на своего ученика теперь, Виктор и вовсе не понимал, как у кого-то поворачивается язык называть эти победы несправедливыми. Если бы он не боялся помешать, то даже сел бы на трибуну и достал телефон, чтобы еще раз прочесть все претензии и хотя бы для себя перечеркнуть воображаемой жирной линией каждую из них. Не то чтобы он и впрямь поверил — но в какой-то момент, пожалуй, усомнился: ведь он любил Юри, действительно любил его больше всего на свете, так, что сердце захлебывалось сладкой ломотой от счастья не обладания, а самого факта этой любви, — он мог быть предвзятым. 

Мог, но, конечно, не был. Какая глупость. Виктор вышел немного вперед — иначе ему было плохо видно, а он хотел видеть все, что происходило на льду. «Деревянные плечи» — это он запомнил. Потрясающий бред — разве можно назвать эту спокойную волну, эту линию, способную как на едва заметное, так и на внезапно мощное, широкое движение, деревянной? Для этого надо быть слепым. Юри разогнался вдоль дальнего борта, оттолкнулся и прыгнул. Виктор на секунду перестал дышать, и совершенно зря — вышел очень ровный и чистый тулуп. «Уже который сезон Кацуки не может решить, атлет он или все-таки танцор, — говорилось в посте. — Как атлет он приземляется тяжело и неуклюже, а пытаясь добиться балетной грации, не оставляет сил на равновесие…» Виктор раздраженно мотнул головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху. Да, все они просто мухи, особенно слетевшиеся на эту… гадость комментаторы. Утверждать, что Юри чего-то там не может решить, очень странно: ради бога, он давно все решил — он не атлет и не танцор, а фигурист, и именно поэтому, кстати, он на коньках и на льду… 

Виктор вздохнул. Нет, сарказм тут совершенно не поможет, а поможет только вообще об этой неприятности забыть — но как забыть, например, о том, что точечные жесты, которые они с Юри так тщательно выверяли и отрабатывали для хореографической дорожки, были названы невнятным мельтешением, а игра лицом — всегда открытым, честным, изумительно искренним — преувеличенной и слишком прямолинейной?

В этот момент Юри, выполняя очередную связку, поднял руку над головой, открыл глаза — и наконец заметил: руку сразу же опустил, склонил голову, словно неловко кивая, но потом вновь вздернул подбородок — и быстро улыбнулся. Виктор невольно залюбовался аккуратно очерченными губами, розовым румянцем на бледных щеках, волнующим изгибом скулы — «линия красоты» как она есть. Юри двинул головой чуть вниз, а затем в сторону, пряча взгляд, — ему, видимо, было стыдно из-за того, что Виктор застал его не за отработкой дорожки из «Эроса», которой они планировали заниматься сегодня, а за чем-то… за чем, кстати говоря?

— Что это? — Виктор, тоже улыбаясь, пошел вперед, и Юри заскользил ему навстречу. — Чья-то программа? Надеюсь, не моя — а то я ее не узнал.

— Нет. — Юри схватился за бортик и встал боком, как бы повисая на одной руке. — Это импровизация. Точнее, я соединил кусочки твоей последней олимпийской программы с кое-чем из «Юри на льду» и добавил еще некоторые отдельные элементы… 

— Выглядело довольно цельно, — похвалил Виктор. — Хотя я больше наблюдал за тем, как ты двигаешься.

— Что-то не так? — настороженно отозвался Юри, и Виктор мысленно себя обругал, а вслух, шагнув вплотную к борту, негромко произнес:

— У тебя губы пересохли. Иди-ка сюда.

Юри развернулся лицом — носки коньков глухо стукнулись о пластик — и с тоскующим видом задрал подбородок, наверное, ожидая, что Виктор достанет из кармана гигиеническую помаду. Но помада осталась в жилетке, и даже если бы не осталась… Виктор сократил расстояние между ними и зацепил нижнюю губу Юри зубами, провел по ней языком, затянул глубже, а потом разжал челюсть, делая вид, что отпускает, и тут же накрыл ртом; поднял руку и на всякий случай положил ладонь на мокрый от пота затылок. Но Юри и не подумал отпрянуть, вместо этого подаваясь вперед, вжался носом в нос так, что стало трудно дышать — однако Виктор ни за что бы не прекратил этот поцелуй. Юри разорвал его сам и вывернулся из-под руки; Виктор, который только теперь понял, что успел закрыть глаза, распахнул их и увидел, как он быстро обернулся вокруг собственной оси, поймал бортик на сей раз обеими руками и, вдруг, стыдливо потупив взгляд, совсем тихо хихикнул. Виктор, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы превратиться в лужу теплой сахарной воды, кашлянул, проглотил вязкую слюну и сказал голосом, который все равно прозвучал хрипловато:

— Все так. Мне просто нравится смотреть, как ты двигаешься.

Юри, от этих слов смутившись, похоже, еще сильнее, фыркнул, тряхнул головой, заставляя челку упасть на глаза, и сообщил:

— Ладно, у нас мало времени, скоро закрывается каток. Пойду отрабатывать дорожку. 

Он попытался отъехать, но Виктор, не осознав даже, что собирается делать, поймал его за запястье, потянул, развернул руку ладонью к себе и, поцеловав у основания большого пальца, повторил:

— Правда, очень нравится.

Юри похлопал ресницами, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Свет ламп, отразившись в его шоколадных глазах, заставил их влажно заблестеть — совсем как в те моменты, когда Виктор, тяжело дыша и пытаясь без помощи рук убрать в сторону прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу пряди, склонялся над ним, чтобы выцеловать короткую дорожку от линии волос вниз по аккуратному носу к зовущим потемневшим губам.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Виктор, — сказал Юри, подаваясь ближе и обвивая обеими руками его шею — если бы не бортик, они сейчас прижались бы друг к другу животами, бедрами и не только… Виктор тихо вздохнул и, сдаваясь, скользнул ладонями по ребрам Юри назад, к спине. Он хотел сказать вовсе не это, он хотел объяснить ему, что в нем есть источник поразительной, туманящей сознание чувственности, которая всегда, даже в моменты острой неуверенности, заметна в его катании, что бы там ни мололи злые языки, но теперь, разумеется, не мог к этому вернуться. Тем более, его левая рука наткнулась вдруг на лопатку, о которой он с таким нетерпением вспоминал несколько минут назад. Виктор чуть надавил, ведя пальцы вниз, а потом расслабил руку и, осторожно ощупав под косточкой, нашел знакомую родинку. Юри слабо дернулся, словно собираясь отстраниться, но остался на месте и даже как будто прижался теснее. Виктор ответным движением влез в углубление между шеей и плечом, носом сдвинул в сторону воротник футболки и оставил несколько коротких жарких поцелуев от ключицы до скулы, абсолютно гладкой и приятно горячей. Юри охнул, пощекотав дыханием кожу возле уха, завозился, особо, впрочем, не двигаясь при этом с места, и прошептал:

— Нас могут увидеть.

На самом деле, вероятность того, что кто-то заявится на лед, была невелика — специально чтобы избежать этого, они выбирали слоты вечером, когда все любители фигурного катания уже находились дома с семьями. Хасецу вообще был очень «семейным» городом — да они и сами, в конце концов, собирались пожениться. Конечно, японцы не слишком поощряли публичные проявления подобных чувств, но Виктор как тупой иностранец позволял себе не обращать внимания на косые взгляды. Слегка прикусив кожу на дрогнувшем под его зубами подбородке, он пробормотал:

— Тебе разве никогда не хотелось сделать это на катке?

— Ты с ума сошел! — возмутился Юри и на этот раз дернулся всерьез — не успевший напрячь руки Виктор в последний момент, перегнувшись через бортик и больно ударившись локтем, схватил его за предплечье и, глядя в широко распахнутые и горящие то ли праведным гневом, то ли адским смущением глаза, максимально ровным тоном сообщил:

— Проблема в том, что ты очень сексуально выглядишь на льду. Особенно когда не замечаешь ничего вокруг и просто… делаешь то, что тебе нравится. Особенно, — тут он позволил взгляду соскользнуть с покрытого румянцем лица вниз, а потом вернуться обратно, — в этой одежде. 

Юри резко мотнул головой и завел свободную руку за спину, но попытки вырваться не предпринял. Виктор ослабил хватку, а затем совсем отпустил и осторожно провел пальцами по участку голой кожи между рукавом и перчаткой, который немедленно покрылся мурашками. Покупка новых тренировочных шмоток была его идеей: после ФГП в Барселоне он не хотел долее смотреть, как его успешный ученик путается в слишком свободных штанах, — и идея эта себя полностью оправдала. Помимо очевидного удобства и прочих новомодных характеристик, одежда восхитительно сидела на стройном и в то же время сильном, а самое главное, таком желанном теле. Кстати, мысль: соврать, что с костюмом случилось ЧП, и отправить Юри выступать в тренировочном. Огребем критики и смешков, но как же потрясно выглядит… 

— Я надену ее для тебя вечером… ночью, — наконец разродился Юри, воинственно сверкая глазами, которые вновь смотрели прямо на Виктора.

— Ночью, — мурлыкнул Виктор, — ты ее, скорее, снимешь. Иди сюда.

— Что ты задумал? — Юри приблизился, но совсем вплотную подъезжать не стал, уперевшись лезвием на расстоянии около тридцати сантиметров от борта.

— Ближе. — Виктор осторожно улыбнулся. — Если действительно не хочешь, остановишь меня.

Взгляд, которым смерил его Юри перед тем, как, вжавшись в пластик, подхватить его голову под скулы и молниеносно накрыть губами губы, взорвал в животе нечто липкое и тягучее. Виктор погладил обеими руками узкую спину, ощущая, как плавно движутся мышцы Юри, то зарывающегося пальцами в его волосы, то обхватывающего ладонями его шею. Он успевал только реагировать, позволяя играть со своим языком, обкусывать и обсасывать свои губы, с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее надеясь на большее. Если малыш думает, что этим и ограничится, то пусть подумает еще раз — нет, конечно, если он совсем против… 

Липучка на перчатке больно притерлась к щеке, и Виктор решил, что пора взять дело в свои руки. 

Дверца была недалеко — всего несколько метров вправо, — но по каким-то наверняка извращенным причинам Виктору нравилось, что между ними есть преграда, что он не может толком обнять, потрогать, прижать к себе. С другой стороны, бортик был все же не слишком широкий. Поднявшись на цыпочки, он опустил правую руку ниже и стиснул маленькую подтянутую ягодицу, а потом, сдвинувшись левее, провел пальцами вверх вдоль угадывающейся даже под двумя слоями ткани ложбинки. На то, чтобы обхватить бедро, пространства для маневра, увы, не доставало.

— Виктор, камеры, — жарко пробормотал Юри ему в рот, но не попытался ничего прекратить, а напротив, возобновил поцелуй с новой силой. Камеры. Камеры были, но специально смотреть записи станут только, если что-то произойдет — другой вопрос, что кто-нибудь может смотреть их, скажем так, не специально. Виктор с сожалением убрал руку с ягодицы и положил ее Юри на живот. Задрал майку и осторожно прикоснулся чуть выше пупка. Мышцы пресса напряглись под ладонью, а Юри хихикнул практически ему в нос, заставив кожу головы и шеи покрыться мурашками, и сказал:

— Щекотно же.

Виктор не стал настаивать и послушно убрал руку — просто-напросто переместив ее Юри в штаны. Одним быстрым движением, чтобы его не успели остановить. Юри охнул, прервал поцелуй и, прижавшись щекой к виску, проговорил в его ухо:

— Ты безумец, Виктор. Я всегда знал, что ты сумасшедший.

— Еще ближе, — ответил Виктор, целуя кстати подставленную шею. — Чтобы не было видно сбоку. 

Юри послушно навалился корпусом на край бортика, который просел под его весом. Виктор подумал, что ему наверняка очень неудобно или даже больно — и, возможно, это вообще одна из тех затей, которые привлекательны только в головах у затейников, а на деле оборачиваются чем-то из категории «и смех и грех». Однако если так настраиваться, то лучше уж сразу все прекратить — и Виктор, заставляя себя не торопиться, мягко обхватил ладонью, вывернутой большим пальцем к себе, напряженный член.

Юри тяжело вздохнул ему в шею, дважды царапнул зубами ухо, опустил голову и мазнул носом чуть выше ключицы. Виктор положил левую руку на плечо, которое поднималось и опадало, повинуясь частому дыханию, а правую медленно двигал, плотно, но без давления прижимая крайнюю плоть к уздечке. Ему всегда нравилось, как член Юри ложится в его руку — и особенно то, как это выглядит: немного разные цвет и текстура кожи, удобный, чтобы не сказать правильный, размер, без ощущения сильного контраста. Можно на секунду выпустить, стянуть ткань вниз и посмотреть… нет, черт, нельзя, нельзя. Места было очень мало, и Виктор старался в основном работать пальцами, большим лаская головку, время от времени разгибая безымянный и мизинец, чтобы задеть костяшками шершавую кожу яичек, и надеясь, что Юри чувствует в том числе и ободок кольца. Пошлость, но что поделать — в душе он был даже большим романтиком, чем снаружи. 

Юри наконец перестал двигать головой, уткнувшись носом Виктору в плечо, и задышал через рот, оставляя на коже горячие влажные пятна. Виктор торопливо размазал по стволу последние капли предэякулята, перехватил ладонь и задвигал ей сильно и быстро — насколько позволяло их взаимное положение. Юри толкался навстречу с каждым разом все резче — так, что Виктор даже испугался, как бы он ненароком не нанес себе травму, — но на пике одного из этих толчков под пальцами прокатилась едва ощутимая сладкая волна, а Юри внезапно застыл, сдавленно пробормотал что-то по-японски и вдруг впился зубами в его шею. Отпустил почти сразу — Виктор не успел от неожиданности разжать руку. Вязкое семя брызнуло в ладонь, которую он предусмотрительно остановил под головкой, а Юри всхлипнул и, кажется, вытер нос о его кофту. Виктор, который обычно не терпел грязи на одежде, только блаженно вздохнул и осторожно помассировал большим пальцем под отверстием уретры. Юри протестующе заныл, дернулся — и на сей раз Виктор его выпустил. Сжал руку в кулак, вытаскивая из-под ткани, отступил назад. Юри взялся за бортик, нарочито с усилием выгнулся, повел плечами — грация, которую не видят слепцы. Взъерошенный, жаркий, весь парящий влагой, он выглядел до невозможности прекрасно, и если бы слепцов на этом свете не было так много, то он никогда не достался бы Виктору — кто-нибудь уже давно заметил бы, умыкнул и спрятал так, что в жизни не найдешь. Так что мирозданию он, пожалуй, должен быть благодарен. 

Виктор лукаво прищурился, заведя за спину испачканную руку — салфетки лежали на бортике рядом с дверцей, — и ровным голосом сказал:

— Так. Дорожка.

Юри сглотнул, помялся, поправил майку и, глядя в сторону, опасливо предложил:

— Может, пойдем уже домой? Осталось полчаса, я устал, да и ты… 

— Что — я?

Юри неловко указал подбородком в область его бедер. Об области своих бедер Виктор не готов был даже думать, но предвкушение — лучший аперитив. Он покачал головой, трижды цокнул языком и произнес:

— Юри, Юри. Между прочим, впереди чемпионат мира. Слышал о таком? 

— Вик… 

— Твои соперники работают как проклятые, уж поверь мне, пожалуйста. Давай достойно завершим этот сезон, было бы глупо сорваться в самом конце. Между прочим… 

Юри, не дослушав, судя по звуку, пропорол лед зубцом конька, взрыкнул, развернулся и помчался к короткому борту. Виктор метнулся к салфеткам, вытащил одну и поднял взгляд. Спасибо отличному зрению — ему было прекрасно видно, как Юри, вставая в начальную позицию, изгибает бедро и отводит плечо немного назад. Расслабленно, и при этом уверенно — да, с выносливостью дела стали заметно лучше. И пускай кто-то считает, что высокие оценки ставят не Юри Кацуки как фигуристу, а тандему Кацуки-Никифоров как… как единому целому. Пускай, вряд ли Юри это вообще задевает. А он сам… Виктор, все вытирая и вытирая скомканной салфеткой уже давно чистую руку, следил за черной фигуркой на льду и понимал: он больше не чувствует твердой уверенности в том, что вернется в соревновательный спорт. Слишком уж сильно ему нравилось то, что о нем думают как о тренере Юри Кацуки.


End file.
